seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece 2nd Generation Universe
One Piece 2nd Generation takes place during the 2 year Time Skip of the original storyline and follows a new set protagonist by the name of the Gear Pirates, led by their captain Kent Newgate and his goal to usher in a new era. Timeline Turning of the Gears (Chapters) WhiteBeard has just fallen, the entire world is in shock. Pirates and Marines fight for control of the seas. Urging all this chaos Kent Newgate, the son of WhiteBeard has made a decision to become a pirate and tip the scales, while taking revenge on Marshall D. Teach and Fleet Admiral Sakazuki. Escapees of Impel Down During his Journey to the Grand Line, somehow they got off track and ended up in the East Blue. While they are there, Marines scour the ocean in search of fugitives that escaped along with Monkey D. Luffy. Bon Voyage Kent is abducted from their ship and taken to a mysterious island. While Jericho and Rhea search for their missing friend, Fantasia deals with her inner demons. Grand Arrival Kent and the others arrive at LougeTown, the beginning of the Grand Line. While there, Fantasia is kidnapped by a rookie pirate named Red The Anarchist Trouble in Paradise Kent and the others make it to Reverse Moutain, as they cross it they're faced with problem after problem. Many battles between marines and pirates, forcing The Gear Pirates to protect those who can't protect themselves. A kingdom is in turmoil, marines have been run out, leaving the pirates to run free. A king has risen to take control and rule with an iron fist. Great Pirate Games Red returns with several other pirate crews, putting a new crewmate up for a prize; Fantasia. Kent and the rest of the crew must go through challenge after challenge to regain their stolen comrade. Space Man A bounty hunter has set his sights on Kent's head. While Kent and the others are in Alabasta, calming down the final remains of Buroque Works, he has arrived to take Kent's bounty. Cloud Nine The Gear Pirates arrive on Jaya and hear of this place called Sky Island. Peaking their captains interest they decide to show up. While there Kent catches word of BlackBeard arriving on the island. The Son of WhiteBeard Kent is discovered to be the son of WhiteBeard and is taken to Marine HQ to be executed. In his absence, Jericho has taken over the crew and hatches a plan to save their captain. Million Dollar Prey Kent, Jericho, and Raion have now reached Super Rookie status, causing every bounty hunter, new comer pirate, and marine to come after them. To keep from being caught the crew splits up to take a three month long hiatus. King of The Jungle Leone returns by discovering the location of Kent Newgate, forcing him to confront him before his cover is blown. Blue Flame A new pirate crew has dominated a chain of islands and reached the island of Goto. After their hiatus the Gear Pirates meet on Water 7, a newly dominated island. Iceburg enlists the Gear Pirates along with the Legend Pirates to take down this new threat and emancipate the people of the islands. The Dream Conquerer The Gear Pirates stumble upon The Silver Dragon Resturaunt. As the restaurant goes under, The owner uses Kent as propaganda, placing bets on him and the Gear Pirates to win a one on one pirate crew battle. Time Warp The Gear Pirates reach the end of Paradise, and get thrown into the future by the Super Rookie Chrono. While in the future they team up with a new group of pirates to take down the power hungry Chrono. Battle Royale While in the future, Leone has set up a tournament between Super Rookies. During so, Fishman Island has been thrown into turmoil. Leone has taken the chance to kidnap and kill King Neptune. World at War Fall of an Empire World of Darkness Brought to Light Return to The South Blue Third Generation Arrival 7 Miracles of The Marines The Next Level The Deadly Sins The Red Emperor The Hidden Truth Rise of The Titans The Final Stretch Yonkou Wars The Final Battle The Platinum Age Specials One Piece Unlimited A five part special that takes place in A future timeline, each member of the Gear Pirates has passed, and has left a legacy within their children. This special follows the life of Masamune Newgate as he travels across the Grand Line. Marine Life An alternate universe where instead of being pirates, Kent and his crew were marines with goals that are similar to those of their pirate counterparts. Genderbend Raion tries out a new move that brings him to an alternate universe where everyone has changed genders, including him. He tries to make sense of it while also trying to go back home. Meanwhile, the him from the 2nd universe has changed places with him aboard the original Gear Pirates ship. Jericho's Travels A 5 part series telling the tale of the time Jericho spent aboard Hayley's ship. How he was getting along, what he did, and what adventures he embarked on. Red's Revival In an act of curiosity, Hades decides to bring back the former pirate Red The Anarchist to examine his powers. But soon after, Red defected from the excess evil energy being generated. Red possessed several pirates and marines along the Grand Line, and claimed it as his empire, leaving only Kent & Drew to fix it. The Next Generation Chrono meets the next user of the Jikan Jikan no Mi. Aetas. As the two fight for control of the timeline, everything is changing. Everyone is brought to a time limbo, where the past, present, and future exist. Kent isn't affected by the distortion along with his son Masamune making them the only two who can fix the timeline. Operation Fusion Faust and Ashlynn were working together to create an antidote for their condition, but instead they created an unstable mixture that merges random members of the Gear Pirates. What If The What If Segments are mini stories, showing what it would be like if a certain thing were to happen and how it would effect the universe they live in. What If #1 What if Kent joined WhiteBeard's crew and saved Ace from Akainu? What If #2 What if Kent died while at Marrineford? Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Universe